The Rose of Love: A songfic
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: My first songfic. It used to be titled "My first ever Songfic." It is from the P.O.V. of Cho Chang, and has to do with ___________'s death. Has GoF spoilers. It really stinks, but please read and review anyway. I think


A.N.: This is my first song fic. It is written from Cho Chang's point of view. It's really bad, IMHO. It contains a GoF spoiler, so don't read it unless you've read GoF. The song is some old folk song, and it comes from either America or England, I'm not sure. It's called "I never Will Marry." 

Disclaimer: The folk song doesn't really belong to anyone, since no one person wrote it, but I got it from the Joan Baez Songbook. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I own just the writing. I'm not trying to make any money off of it (no one would pay for it anyway), so don't sue me. 

_Your company, your company,  
Your company unto me,  
It makes me feel while I'm away  
That every day is three._

I remember leaning my head on Cedric's shoulder, the times we spent together. When we were together, everything seemed so beautiful, so wonderful. In his company, everything seemed a miracle, a joy. I beheld everything with a new happiness, one I had never known before, one which can never be equalled. 

Time seemed to fly by, for when we were together, I was in an oblivion to hours and minutes. As we joyfully sat together, hours passed like minutes, and minutes like seconds. In those times, we did not understand time, only that we loved each other. 

And yet, the love brought pain as well as happiness. When I was away from his company, each day seemed like forever. Separation brought me such sorrow. Without him, things, though they weren't empty, seemed to be less full, and I felt as if there were a void within me.  


***  
_I wish my heart were made of glass,  
Wherein you might behold  
All the wonders of my love,  
The letters are writ in gold._

We poured our hearts out to each other. Told each other our fears, our secrets. we knew each other so well, better than anyone else could know us. We told one another what was in our hearts, so profoundly that it seemed almost impossible. 

Yet there are some things we cannot tell each other, things no one can tell anyone. Not because we were afraid, not because we did not trust each other. But because there were some things which words cannot express. Some parts of love, some things within our hearts, that we cannot say to anyone. 

That was when I wished that Cedric could see right into my heart. See those things I could not say to him. I wished he could understand them, see them inside my heart as if my heart were a clear ball of glass. So that he could know all the wondrous things of my love, and understand them.  


***  
_You'll see the grass whereon you stand,  
Arise and grow again.  
But love can be a killin' thing,  
Did you ever feel the pain?_

With Cedric, everything seemed to be reborn. The grass would grow again. My spirit, too, seemed to be reborn, with a new happiness. I felt as though I was seeing the world for the first time, seeing things in a new light, and believing things I never had before. 

Yet there was pain, too. Sometimes, when he wasn't there, I wondered. Is this all true? Does he still love me? Sometimes, though inside I knew he hadn't, I wondered if he could have deserted me. The pain of that was huge and indescribable. 

But I always soon after realized again that I loved her. He never would leave me. It was always such a reassuring feeling. Knowing that he was always there for me. But still, I knew inside myself, love had pain.  


***  
_Some say that love is a gentle thing,  
It has only brought me pain,  
And the only boy I ever loved  
Is gone on that midnight train._

My love with Cedric always seemed like such a gentle, such a beautiful thing. It was a beautiful rose, delicate and gentle and sweet. But I have realized that this is not all love is. It can hurt you, it has pain, just as a rose is beautiful but also has thorns that will eventually prick you. 

Cedric, the only boy I ever loved is gone on that midnight train. That midnight train, which we call death. The one from which there is no returning from this station. Few want to go on the train, but many do. Including the only one I loved. Including Cedric Diggory. 

It was a shock beyond all shock to find that he was dead. A pain beyond any I had ever experienced.The love I had inside me changed from a gentle thing to something of great pain. Love always seems so gentle, until you lose it and it becomes a horrible pain. The rose seems so delicately beautiful, until it pricks your finger.  


I never will marry,  
I'll be no man's wife,  
I intend to live single,  
All the days of my life.

After that love was shattered, I could never love anyone again. Cedric was the only I had ever loved, and he was gone. Not gone for an hour, not gone for a day. Gone forever. He was dead, and with him, my love had died too. 

Sometimes I wish I could love. But my first, and last, lovtoo painful. Love was to fragile, to easy to shatter. I was too afraid it would break, just as the last had. I could not bear to try to maintain this fragile thing again. 

Besides, Cedric was gone. He was the only boy I'd ever loved. I couldn't replace Cedric with anyone. That's what I knew I'd regard anyone else I loved as: a replacement. and no one could replace Cedric. The rose of love had left a prick that would never heal... 

A.N.: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
